Love Seat
by Rain2009
Summary: When you add a weekend alone together with a fight over the television remote, it will equal a night neither will forget. Dasey. RATED M FOR A REASON!


**Authors Note:** Okay, so I totally began reading Kiska King's Life With Derek fanfictions, and it TOTALLY inspired me to write this. I have NO clue why but it was just nagging at the back of my brain, DEMANDING that it be written. This is also my first LWD fanfiction, so go easy on me…

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Life With Derek…if I did…well lets just say that more than likely it would be on the HBO channels.

**Summary:** when you add a weekend alone together with a fight over the television remote, it will equal a night neither will forget. Dasey. RATED M FOR A REASON!

**Love Seat**

**By: **Rain 2009

**Rating:** M

Derek strolled into the living room, his eyes set on the old, slightly beat up recliner. Jogging slightly, he leaped into the air, and landed with perfect precision into the chair. Grabbing the DVD remote he pressed play then opened the steaming bag of popcorn he had just made. Tonight was a _very_ rare occasion; he had the entire house to him. Edwin and Lizzie had both gone to a friends house for the weekend, while Nora, and George took Marty with them, to God knows were. Everyone wasn't due back until _late _Sunday night. Witch meant the T.V. was _his_.

"Derek," Well, almost. "Drop it!"

"Do I _look_ like the family dog?" Derek scoffed, as he popped another kernel into his mouth, the opening credits of Resident Evil appearing on the screen.

Casey looked at the newly installed HD plasma screen, the family had just bought. Horror flicks freaked Casey out enough as it was, so naturally a zombie flick in Blueray High Definition was _out _of the question for her. "_Come_ _on_ Derek!"

"You want me to do _what_?" The seventeen year old teenager turned to look at her quizzically. He regretted the action instantly, as he had to struggle to keep his chair from tipping backwards, throwing him out of it at the sight of the teenage girl. She only had on a pair of black spankies and a pink tank top with a small black pattern of DC all over it.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You _know _what I mean! Now hand over the remote!"

"Hmm….let me think about it. Sorry, no can do."

"_Derek_!"

"_Casey!_" he mocked her in an almost _too _perfect gay voice. Then laughed at her _thoroughly _annoyed expression. "Okay, whats the magic word? And you have to say it like to mean it!"

Casey cursed herself for what she was about to do. "Derek, may I _please _have the remote."

Smiling, Derek handed her the remote, but just as her fingers barely grazed the smooth, black plastic, he roughly yanked it out of her grasp, laughing menacingly. "Nope, sorry!"

"Derek, you _ass_!" the male teenager barely had time to swallow the fistful of popcorn he had just shoved into his mouth before his vision was obscured by a blurry figure of brown hair, pink shirt and a perfect view of how Casey's butt looked in the _really _short pajama bottoms. After the first initial shock of it all, he quickly recovered, but by that point, she already had her hands wrapped around the remote as well. In hopes of tearing it from her grasp, he pushed her off of the old, tattered recliner, which only resulted in his arm achieving the feeling of it being ripped out of its socket, as he landed on top of Casey with an _oof_, and the loss of the remote.

Giggling with excitement, Casey leaped to her feet, and began running toward the stairs, Derek hot on her heals. Charging in font of her, Derek cut off her escape with a devilish smile. As he reached for her, she squealed, ducked under his arm then made a break for the dinning room, running around the table, while he was stuck at the other end.

"Case, you know I'm going to get you one way or another." He smirked.

"Oh, but isn't the chase half the fun?" She matched his leer with sexy one of her own then darted back towards the living room couch, where she turned around, leaning against the sofa.

"Gotcha!" Derek chanted as he grabbed Casey around her waist. His momentum sent the two of them toppling over the back of the couch, earning a squeal from the girl in his arms. Throwing his foot down on the ground, his strong body stopped both of them from falling off of the soft cushioning, as he hovered over Casey's slender form.

Her face was humorous; smile, perfect. Her eyes stared him down with uncertainty, and he met her intense blue orbs with an intensity neither had ever known before. During the entire chase, he had for gotten that Casey MacDonald was his step sister. While he was running, she was just another girl he'd had a crush on.

Everything around the two seemed to fade into a fuzzy memory, when Derek closed his eyes, lowering his head, pausing with his lips just centimeters above hers. He could feel the heat of her breath against his. Tilting her head up, her rose pedal lips grazed over Derek's, placing a soft kiss on them. The remote dropped to the floor with a faint thud, as her hand made its way toward the back of his head, entangling it in his short sandy-blond locks, as she broke their contact for a single second. Opening his mouth slightly, the tip of his tongue tasted the sweetness of her cinnamon toothpaste, before there lips met again. The second time this happened, Casey allowed him complete access. He explored ever inch, leaving no room left for question.

His hand began to trail underneath the hem of her shirt, when she broke the contact between them. "Wait." She whispered placing her hand gently upon his, making his heart beat faster. "Maybe we should take this upstairs."

Smiling, as he wrapped his arms around her slender torso, there lips met again, once Casey wrapped her legs around his waist, Derek lifted her off of the couch. He carried her up the stairs and into his room, as if she were a feather, he effortlessly, laid her on his bed, his body hungrily climbing up to meet hers on the mattress.

Casey raised her hips to meet his member through the thin plaid pajama bottoms, tearing a groan from deep in his throat, making the pool between her legs grow significantly.

Derek moved down her jaw line, to her neck, as he gently pushed up her tank top, revealing her slightly toned stomach. Her breathing increased, and her muscles twitched when his lips met the tender skin nothing but hands had ever touched. He used his tongue to caress the small ridges her tightened muscles had created, before replacing his tongue with his lips.

Looking up, he looked into her deeply. "We can stop if you want." She shook her head, biting onto her lower lip.

He moved back up to her neck, as his hands wandered under her shirt, making her gasp when his wondering fingers met her nipples. Unconsciously she began to trail her hands underneath his shit, feeling the strong muscles in his back, as he moved the tank top higher and higher. She sat up, and removed her hands so that away he could slip the useless garment off of her body.

Casey fought the urge to cover herself, as she pulled off his black Blink 182 shirt, tossing it in the same nonchalant motion Derek had with hers. He kissed her as his hands moved down to her thigh, gently pulling the spankies off of her hips, until they were around her ankles, the brunette taking the hint to kick them off of her.  
Standing up, he slid off his pajama bottoms and boxers, making Casey swallow at the sight of the first guy she had ever seen. Getting to her feet, she met his lips in a shy but lustful kiss. She turned him around, so that his knees buckled when the made contact with the back of the bed, so that she was lying on top of him.

The brunette clumsily let her hands wander past his well cut chest, down his chiseled stomach, before she grasped his member firmly, causing the teen below her to jerk, suck in a surprised breath.

Casey followed the trail her hand left with kisses, until the reached her destination. Casey leaned her head forward and licked the tip of his cock. The feeling was incredible, as he felt for the first time, somebody going down on him. Derek had masturbated before, and made himself ejaculate many times, but that was nothing compared to the sight of the brunette, bobbing up and down on his hard cock, her hot mouth suckling him intimately. Every so often she would take him deep in her throat and moan, the vibrations were driving the male insane. He was so close to release, as she began going slower.

"C-Cas-Case, I-I'm gonna-" Derek didn't even finish is plea, as had Casey stopped, and began kissing him deeply, there tongues making war with one another.

Derek started to lightly run the tip of his index finger against the length of her womanhood. Casey tried to lower herself onto to other his finger, almost begging for him to enter. Derek, grabbed at Casey's back, pulling Casey down, and Derek landing on top, without breaking the kiss. Derek inserted a finger into Casey. She bucked and arched her back, leaning toward her tormentor. Derek brought his other hand down and used his thumb to stimulate Casey's clit. Casey began to moan and Derek's hand was already soaked with Casey's fluids. Derek began pumping his hand up forcefully against the girl. Casey's legs began shaking violently, as Derek continued her sweet torment. All of a sudden, Derek maneuvered his body downwards and began sucking on Casey's exposed clit. As soon as Casey felt his mouth, she began to pant Derek's name. Her legs shook violently and she managed to get out a few guttural noises as she came into Derek's waiting hand and mouth.

Derek Venturi was _no _virgin. Okay, well that's only what he told his friends, but he did know enough about sex to know that a condom was a _must_. Sitting up, he reached into his night stand, to pull out a Trojan from inside the pack he kept as a safety measurement. Ripping open the package with his teeth, he slid it over his member, making sure to pinch the end just enough.

Cautiously, he crawled on top of Casey, as she spread her legs wide, knees high, Derek settling between them, his weight heavy but welcome. He hovered over her his arm holding most of his weight.

"Are you sure?" he asked looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Positive. Just be gentle."

" I'm sorry if it hurts." He gently slid in her. It felt tight, for a few moments until a sharp pain attacked her, and she hissed through her teeth as he felt throbbed inside her.

"Oww, Derek. It hurts."

"Sorry, sorry." He stopped moving, as he hovered above her. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just go slow." Nodding, he went up to the tip and slid back in a bit slower, the feeling of her around him was enough to bring him to a steady pant. He stopped, and withdrew, for a few moments, as he tried to restrain himself, and instantly she missed the feeling of him inside her. Once he caught his breath, he gently slid his entire 7 and a half inches back into her, Casey's pain seeming to die away as he re-inserted himself. She felt amazing, to Derek like a glove specially made for him.

"Derek you could go faster if you want." Being cautious, he quickened, bringing Casey to a steady pant as well, and wrapped her legs around him, eager for more. She clutched his back, digging her fingers into his muscles, relishing each harsh breath, every hard thrust.

Derek looked down at her, her beautiful brown hair shimmering in a patch of moon light, her face softened by passion. His mouth came down on hers as he pumped higher inside her. Casey moaned and clutched at him with frantic fingers. Derek, pumped as hard, and as fast as his body could, finally knocking the head board lose, as he banged it against the wall. Then irreversibly Derek moaned as he violently shuddered thrusting into her hard, once, twice, three times, before withdrawing, the condom becoming filled with his own juices, almost collapsing on top of her. Casey welcomed him, her hands smoothing his skin slick with sweat. After a moment of nothing but trembling, Derek got off of her, and removed the now useless rubber, and wiped his flaccid member, before looking down at her.

"Hey, it looks like you bled a little. I'll got get a wash cloth." He gave her a gentle kiss, before leaving the room for a few moments, returning with a warm, wet cloth. He kneeled before her, gently pressing it against the opening for her. Casey jumped at the contact. "Sorry." He said as he continued a bit more gently.

She smiled shy as she replied. "It's okay." As he finished up, he removed the comforter, placing it in the washing machine before he grabbed a new one. When he entered the room, he paused in the doorway to admire Casey's tired, angel like form already underneath the sheet. He laid the comforter over her body, before crawling in next to her, wrapping his arm protectively around her waist.

"That was amazing," Derek murmured.

"Yeah." Casey sighed and kissed him lightly.

"Are you ok?" Derek asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore but I'm fine," she said feeling the ache in between her thighs at last. Then she noticed that Derek was staring at her.

"What?"

"Any regrets?"

"No," She hesitated. "You?"

"That was too amazing to regret." he said. Casey snuggled into his body with a content sigh. He was almost certain that she had drifted to sleep, when he finally kissed her forehead, before whispering his deepest and most guarded secret to her. "I love you Case."

She smiled in her sleep, as she whispered in return, "I love you too Derek."

Both teens knew that there relationship as they knew it had changed forever. And they were both were okay with it.

**Authors Note: Okay, so…this is the first straight up sexual oneshot that I've ever posted. Yes I have TONS of them lying around my laptop, just not posted! Reviews would help me GREATLY here…**


End file.
